The Girl with the Scar
by Darcy Dark Woods
Summary: When Logan goes into a dinner for a beer he never expects that he will leave with a girl what will happen when he brings this young woman back home with him and she meets the others and a certain white haired speed-demon read to find out rating may change
1. Chapter 1

Logan Howlet was driving along a remote highway when he saw it a small road side diner. He pulled in to get something to eat and maybe a beer. He walked in and right away knew this pace was different then any dinner he had ever been tin. He realized why these people here were outsiders, mutants, freaks and anything else normal people called his kind.

He went to the counter and was greeted by tall green haired woman with a third eye in her forehead. She was smiling at him "One second Handsome got give the little mouse her food." Logan watched the woman go over to a stool were sat a young looking girl. She wore a ratty looking tank top and ripped up jeans. She looked scruffy most likely a runaway. "Here Yah go Mousy you're usual plate."

Logan was surprised this girl ate here often. He noticed that the woman had set a glass bottle in front of the girl. She smiled at the woman before taking a drink and starting to eat. He moved closer to see what she was drinking and noticed she tensed up. "Sugar I wouldn't get to close to Mousy she doesn't like men to much. Last guy who sat to close she sent flying across the dinner with a well aimed punch"

Logan looked at the girl as she ate still tense "I'm not gonna hurt ya kid just wanted to see what you're drinking."

"Cherry Soda" she muttered before going back to her food.

"Don't mind her. Mousy started coming in every day this time for a meal then washes dishes to pay for the food. Never says much. We here don't ask to many questions" said the woman "Now what can I get you?"

"A cherry soda and a burger." he said surprised he had wanted a beer earlier but this girl made him remember home she did look a lot like Kitty. Her hair was brown and pulled back. He couldn't see her eyes due to her long bangs hiding her face.

He missed his girl's as he had dubbed Rouge and Kitty. Kitty had made him human again both of them did. Mousy looked like Kitty but acted like Rouge. She didn't make him think of Jean though. She sipped her soda between bites of food. She grumbled as her hair got in her face and finally sighed removing her ponytail holder then redoing her ponytail and tied all her hair back. He was shocked under her right eye the one facing him was nasty cross shaped scar.

"Yah Yah I am scarred up" she growled "Stop staring"

"How?" he asked

"Dad's idea of a birthday gift" she said finishing her food "Thanks for the food Mandy" The woman smiled

"Anytime Mousy." said Mandy taking the plate as Mousy drained her soda. Mousy then stood up showing she wasn't much taller then Kitty

"God kid you're making me homesick." he said. Mousy looked at him.

"What do you mean?"

"I have two girls all about your age back home. You remind me of them. Kitty is 16 now just learning how to drive and Rouge is 15 about to turn 16" He took out his wallet and paid for both his and Mousy's meal. His wallet also had the girl's school pictures it. He took them out smiled seeing Kitty's valley girl looking face. Rouge was even smiling in the shot of her. "You look a lot like Kitty but act like Rogue."

As he spoke a man came into the dinner Mousy got tense. He was wondering why when the man grabbed her "Found you. Time to finish banishing those demons inside you." He was stopped from doing anything to her by Logan having his claws at his throat.

"Leave now." he growled "Or your insides will become your outsides bub" He left but forgot everything about the place as he went past Mandy at the door. Mousy looked at Logan with confusion why had he helped her. "Mutants help mutants. I take it that was your pop."

"Yes he thinks I am a demon possessing his perfect daughter." She looked at the ground.

"Well you're not from what I can see your pretty normal. So what's your power" he smirked at her sigh.

"It is better to use outside. I am super fast." she said "It showed up on my 15th birthday"

FLASH BACK

Fran sighed as she had to endure a party she didn't want for her 15th birthday. She wanted a party yes but not with these kids. They were all from her parents psycho church. It was more of a cult in her mind. She didn't mind believing in god but hurting people to banish demons inside them was to much. That and the fact the pastor claimed god had plans for her to marry Anthony Bates a boy she hated with a passion.

At the party after the cake Anthony tried to kiss her so she ran. She was chased all the way out into the backyard. Anthony finally cornered her and went to lay a slimy kiss on her lips when it happened. Her legs felt like they were on fire and she pushed Anthony away and ran. She actually ran so fast a blur was left behind her.

Unknown to her at the time her father had been at the door and saw what happened. He was shocked one that she would reject her future husband and two that demons had taken his daughter.

That night after her guests had left and everything was put away Fran was trying on a new outfit her one true friend gave her. It was a tank top and jeans. Her family was very strict about showing skin and girls were not allowed to wear pants ever. She didn't notice as her father came into the room with the pastor. She did notice when they grabbed her and the pastor held her down while her father cut her face up.

She managed to kick them and run before they got up.

END FLASHBACK.

Logan looked horrified to say the least how could someone do that to their own child. This girl looked really sweet minus of course her scar. "Look kid I know you're hurtin and I know why now. But not all places are like that or people like your Pop. I know of a place that you can go that is heaven on earth for mutants." He smirked at the look of curiosity in her eyes. "It is a school for mutants. I work there. It is called the Institute. My buddy Chuck runs the place. I am sure they could make room for ya"

"You really think I would belong there?"

"Don't see why not kid." He finished his food "Come with me or stay here it's yur call"

She nodded and got up fallowing him knowing he was not a bad guy. Maybe a bit rough around the edges but a nice guy at heart. Logan smirked as she fallowed him out to his bike. "Here you can use my helmet kid I really don't need it" She put it on and got on the bike behind him "Hold on tight."

Logan started to drive smirking as he felt her arms wrap around his waist. She was a good kid and he knew she was meant to be at the school.

He drove for a few days not once did she complain about it. He smiled when he pulled up to the school. He smirked seeing Kurt and Kitty sitting under a tall maple tree laughing as Even tried impressing the other girls of the mansion. Kurt and Kitty had over time become great friends.

Kitty saw the motorcycle and got up before she saw a second figure on the bike wearing Logan's helmet. Logan pulled into his spot and got up the figure got up and stretched. "Come on Copy Cat. I'll introduce ya to Chuck." the girl removed her helmet showing her face and Kitty gasped she could pass for her twin. Logan had replaced her.

Charles Xavier and Eric Lenshire aka Magneto were in the office discussing affairs of the world when the door opened "Hey Chuck I got a friend I would like you to meet" Logan said coming in with Copy Cat as he dubbed her. "Chuck meet Copy Cat."

"Nice to meet you miss Cat."

"My name isn't Cat it's Fran." she said smiling shyly. Logan smiled so she did have a name.

"Well it is still is nice to meet you." said Charles with a soft smile. "You must be something special for Logan to have brought you here. He normally tries to avoid teenagers other then Kitty and Kurt." Logan turned away to hide his embarrassment.

"I met him at a dinner and he protected me from my nut job of a father." Charles smiled understandingly.

"I take it he was the one who gave you that unquie scar" said Magneto.

"Yes sir. He was trying to remove a demon from me." She touched the barely healed scar. "You see my father believes that all mutants are is people controlled by demons." she looked away.

"And what do you believe Fran?" asked both older men.

"I believe that these gifts are given to use for a reason and it is up to us to figure out that reason" she said. "My powers showed up when I was in trouble." Magneto smiled at her answer and example as did the professor.

"And what is it you can do?" they asked her.

"I am super fast sirs."

"Yet you were still marked by your father?" asked Magneto

"I was caught by surprise sir. It was my birthday and I never thought he would hurt me."

The professor smiled at this girl. She was honest he could tell by hearing her thoughts. Logan smiled at his friend and colleague with hope in his eyes for this girl to be excepted. "Welcome to the Xavier Institute Fran. I know that we have a bed open for you with now who was it who needs a roommate Eric?"

"Pepper Charles." he said knowing fully well that Charles remembered Pepper another new comer had requested a roommate.

"Allow me to call in Ms. Monroe to help you find your room." With that Fran was now a member of the family of X.


	2. Chapter 2

Fran was taken to a double bedroom by the older woman who she thought of as a sort of surrogate mother to the others here. She had seen it with her own eyes how she treated the youngest of the kids Jamie. The older kids had been teasing him about his trouble controlling his power when he fell. Fran took a liking to the little guy. Jamie seemed to like her to just by looking at her. He joined them going to her room. "You were so cool just glaring at them." he said looking up at Fran.

"Not really kiddo. I just don't get why they pick on you. Sure you have some control issues who doesn't with their powers. I mean sometimes I slip into mine without even noticing I am doing it. Name's Fran."

"Jamie and they tease me because I am the baby and they think that it is fun." Fran sighed rolling her blue eyes annoyed at that. Ororo smiled at these to. Fran was a good kid and liked Jamie definite bonus.

"Here are Fran just be warned Pepper she has a snoring problem that makes most not want to stay more then a night." She said to the scarred girl.

"No problem I have one myself." said Fran with a blush. Jamie laughed so Pepper was getting a roommate with her rather annoying problem. They opened the door to see Pepper reading a romance novel in her favorite tee shirt and jeans. Pepper had red hair cut short and brown eyes.

"Pepper this is Fran." said Ororo as Fran came into the room. Pepper looked up from her book and smirked.

"Another one huh well at least I won't be alone tonight." Fran smirked her scar making her look tough now. She was given the bed near the window. Something she was rather glad for due to being well a little claustrophobic.

"Nice to meet you Pepper." she said with a tired smile. Pepper smiled at her showing braces on her teeth. Pepper stood up and Fran sighed Pepper was taller then her with a cute figure. Fran while yes she had a figure it wasn't like the other girl's.

"Hey welcome to the room for the night. Every roommate I have been given says I snore so loud they can't sleep."

"Well so do I so maybe we can drown each other out." said Fran with a grin. She chuckled as she sat down on her bed. She really was sleepy because of three days on a motorcycle but she wanted a shower before she passed out. "Hey do you guys have something I could change into I really need a hot shower."

"I will see if I could find something in your size Fran." said Storm ushering Jamie away from the room. She soon returned with a pair of Kitty's pajamas having a feeling that Fran was going to pass out once out of the shower. Fran was shown where the bathroom was. Thankfully it was empty with the door open. Fran was gleeful that they had new bottles of shampoo, conditioner and body wash she could use.

She while washing thought about her old life and how she hated living in a cult but this place was pretty great so far. She liked Logan and Jamie and hoped to become friends with Pepper. Once she was clean she turned off the shower and got out. She dried her body and hair off before dressing in the pink pajamas. Storm had left a hairbrush and some deodorant for her on the counter. She brushed her clean hair and deodorized before leaving the bathroom with a yawn and a tired smile on her face. She ran into a girl just outside the door.

Kitty was shocked when she was run into by the girl from earlier. The girl had excited the bathroom just as she was walking past it. "I am so sorry I didn't see you" said Fran standing up. Kitty gapped when Fran had washed her hair the dirt that made it brown had washed out to show she was actually a redhead.

"You are a red head I can't believe it." said Kitty in surprise.

"I know it has been way to long since I saw my own hair its real color" said Fran helping Kitty up "You must be Kitty Logan talks about you a lot. He said we looked alike and I can see that we do resemble each other in some things but otherwise we are very different."

Kitty looked at Fran and then she saw the scar she felt her eyes widen.

"Like my last birthday gift" muttered Fran her cheerful personality slipping away to the angry teen she really was. "Nice way to celebrate it don't you think. Thanks for loaning me your pajamas but I am going to my room now" she hurried away leaving Kitty confused.

Fran went to her and Pepper's room just in time to dodge getting hit with a shoe. "Hey watch it Pepper its me" she said

"Fran crap sorry I for a moment flashed back to before I came here and my kid sister would come in to bug me when I was reading a book." Pepper said "Oddly enough the red hair suits you better then that brown. I saw it in your eyes you are a fighter inside. So what's your power Fran? Mine is well I float" she demonstrated lifting off her bed by five feet.

"Super speed." said Fran laying down on her bed and passing out. Pepper chuckled at her sleeping like that.

"And super sleeping apparently" said Kitty from the door.

"Give the kid a break she hasn't slept in three days Kitty" said Logan behind her. "Took us that long to get back here from the dinner where we met. She hasn't had a real bed for at least a month." he felt like he had to protect her. She had a strong spirit but she was still just a kid who had needed help. Logan hated to admit it but kids in trouble were his big time weak spot.


End file.
